Blackened Souls
by Lightningstar and Max
Summary: Lightningpaw and Thunderpaw are brothers that can't be separated. But when the Dark Forest takes Thunderpaw, Lightningpaw feels more alone then ever- and he does whatever it takes to convince his brother that the Dark Forest will never be able to solve all his problems.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey meowers, I started fresh with a new warrior plan, so let's go! I also put the allegiance, so you know who's who. **

**Warrior Cat Allegiances **

OverClan

Leader: Briarstar- Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Snowcloud- White tom with bright green eyes and scarred paw

Medicine Cat: Fallensky- Small tortoiseshell she-cat with orange eyes  
>Apprentice: Fallenleaf<p>

Warriors:

Riverfish- Blue-gray tom with murky blue eyes  
>Apprentice: Skypaw<p>

Flowerblossom: Pale blue-gray she-cat with light purple eyes

Lightpath: Black tom with bright blue eyes  
>Apprentice: Lightningpaw<p>

Nightmoon: Black she-cat with dull green eyes  
>Apprentice: Thunderpaw<p>

Moonglare: White she-cat with blue eyes

Berrybush: Small light orange tabby she-cat with yellow eyes  
>Apprentice: Sunpaw<p>

Apprentices:

Frostleaf- Soft white she-cat with dull purple eyes

Skypaw- Sandy orange she-cat with green eyes

Lightningpaw- Black tom with white tail tip and soft blue eyes

Thunderpaw- Dark gray tom with light amber eyes

Sunpaw- Orange she-cat with purple eyes

Queens:

Whitesnow- Light gray she-cat with yellow eyes  
>(Mother to Jaykit, Treekit, and Darkkit)<p>

Elders:

Brownclaw- Brown battle-scarred tom; oldest elder in the Clan

Blueeye- Blue-gray she-cat with blinded purple eyes

Grassgreen- Black she-cat with green eyes and torn left ear

NetherClan

Leader: Mossstar- Light gray tom with brown eyes

Deputy: Mousetail- Brown she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Fallensnow- White tom with amber eyes

Warriors:

Windbreeze- Light orange she-cat with scar going across nose

Brightsun- Tortoiseshell tom with purple eyes

EnderClan

Leader: Nightstar- Small black tom with white star on chest

Deputy: Ambereye- Golden tom

Medicine Cat: Fallencloud- Black she-cat with purple eyes  
>Apprentice: Fallenbark<p>

Warriors:

Flameburn: Brown cat with orange eyes

Darkscar- Dark gray cat with blue eyes  
>-<p>

A pale tom trotted gracefully down a staircase of stars down to a grassy patch of land below him where a brown she-cat awaited his appearance.  
>"Good afternoon, Snowcloud," she greeted icily. "You received my warning."<br>Snowcloud stifled a hiss of anger, and replied in contempt, "You do not deserve our warriors, Fallenheart."  
>A small snort of laughter emerged from Fallenheart, but she didn't speak. Snowcloud did it for her.<br>"Go to your evil place where your cats live!" he screeched at her. "Do not come back, for our hearts are pure and yours in clogged with hatred and disloyalty!"  
>Fallenheart looked taken back, but she narrowed her red eyes and mewed, "I'll come back for one of your apprentices, whether you want them or not."<br>She turned around and thrashed her tail, disappearing in the fog. Snowcloud hissed at the fog and zoomed away, ready to alert StarClan of the battle rising.

**And that was the prologue! And since I have nothing else to say, this chapter/prologue thingy is OVAH!  
>-Lightningstar and Max<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_Lightningkit looked over at his gray colored brother. "Thunderkit, bet you can't beat me to the fresh kill pile!" Thunderkit looked at his brother, eyes sparkling. "You're on!" Lightningkit pushed off from his feet and landed the ground with his paws churning. Dust kicked up under his black paws, and he stood in triumph as he was barely faster then his brother. Both kits were breathing heavily, but eyes glittered with excitement. _

_"Bet you back to the nursery!"_

Lightningpaw jerked back to the world from the memory. He sighed, and looked longingly at Thunderpaw, who was eating a minnow a few tail lengths away. Once best friends, becoming apprentices ripped the two apart and the stomped on any evidence that they were ever close. He couldn't even begin to imagine why. Sure, Foxtail died, but Frostleaf comforted them. Plus, Foxtail visited them anyway, but Lightningpaw still missed his red brown pelt. Lightningpaw felt something run into him, and it was Thunderpaw. But instead of being glad, Lightningpaw wanted to shrink back from the cold glare in his gaze. "Stay out of my way," Thunderpaw growled, and Lightningpaw nodded, feeling like a marionette in Thunderpaw's amber gaze. "Good," was the only thing Lightningpaw heard when the gray Tom pushed his way past, and Lightningpaw felt crumpled.

What did he do? Apparently rip them apart, but Lightningpaw hoped that there was something still there, a thin spider string hanging the two together. But it felt like there wasn't. Thunderpaw felt... different. He didn't hate Lightningpaw. He didn't look like that, looking as if blood would fill his hunger. He wasn't him anymore.

Or maybe he was. So much changed since Lightningpaw became an apprentice, it seemed almost pointless to try and catch memories with his claws. Fallenleaf had been Icekit, but StarClan called her to be a medicene cat. Rainstar had died just before they became apprentices, and Foxtail had died. Is this what life was like? Seeing everything change, but not being able to see that everything would be okay?

His thoughts were jerked when he saw his mentor, Lightpath(**A/N- I'm trying to make some of the names make sense, for instance, leaves can fall, Fallenleaf**), was poking him with a paw. "We're going hunting," he meowed, and then pointed his tail at Thunderpaw. "He's coming along. It seems like you two don't spend too much time anymore," Lightpath added, and Lightningpaw hissed under his breath._ There's a reason for that, and you just pointed to him._ How could everyone be so blind? Thunderpaw wasn't the same. Lightningpaw wanted to tell it, free his chest from bursting, but he held his jaw shut and made a silent pray.

_Please make sure Thunderpaw will be okay. I can't live without him._

And maybe it was a breeze in the wind, or a leaf crunching under a paw of a warrior, but something made Lightningpaw shiver uncomfortably as if he already had his dreaded answer.

_You are the only one that can save him from this._


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N- The beginning of every chapter will be a flashback :3)**

_Lightningkit glanced over at his brother, who was sitting with his back to Lightningkit. He crouched down, and sprang up, landing neatly on his tail. A yelp of surprise came out of Thunderkit, and he whisked around, and then relaxed. "What do you wanna play?," Thunderkit asked, and Lightningkit tipped his head. "How about mossball?" Thunderkit nodded eagerly. Lightningkit walked in the nursery and grabbed some moss from his nest, and Thunderkit got some of his. He threw it in the air, and it made an arc over both of their heads. Thunderkit squealed in excitement at the moss, and Lightningkit stifled a purr of amusement as his eyes lit up._

_"That was so cool! Do it again, please!"_

A bit in the back foot told Lightningpaw he had been day dreaming the impossible again. Whirling around, he readied to hiss, and did when he saw his brother. "Leave me alone!" Thunderpaw made a low growl that seemed to echo from his throat, but Lightningpaw was done. "What's your problem? You've been so grumpy and bed tempered lately, I almost forgot you were my brother!" Thunderpaw curled his lip. "Is that a threat?" Suddenly it dawned on Lightningpaw if they fought he would lose. His brothers strong build, proud posture and powerful paws made him a tough enemy.

Lightningpaw dug his back claws in the ground behind him, ready to jerk backwards in defence. "It is." Thunderpaw made a noise that sounded like a roar, and lept forward.

Lightningpaw couldn't move at first. Then his instincts kicked in and he wildly flailed his paws in the air, churning up gray fur in his flurry of desperate attempts of defence. He hissed and jumped up, landing on Thunderpaw square on his back. Thunderpaw bucked and Lightningpaw gripped on his skin, digging into the warm flesh. Blood covered his claws, and he reached down to bite his brothers flank. But he was too slow.

Thunderpaw jumped up and twisted around, catching Lightningpaws tail in his mouth and chomping down, hard. Lightningpaw screeched in pain and blood pooled outwards and slicked his black fur down to a deep burgundy. Lightningpaw snarled and crouched down, his back fur bristling. He eyes were blazing with hatred; no longer we're they fighting for each other, he realized, they were fighting against each other.

With another snarl he slid in a circle around Thunderpaw, and in his turn Thunderpaw turned his head to face his smaller brother, not seeking bothered at all. In fact, he seemed pleased. Too pleased. Actually, a grin seemed to spread on his face.

Lightningpaw didn't have time to think. Thunderpaw's huge body crushed his own, and the gray fur choked Lightningpaw, and he he felt hard bites and scratches being carved into his body. Lightningpaw couldn't breath, couldn't fight back. As his eyes were about to roll to the back of his head, he heard a single word. He didn't know who said it though; the world started to spin with colors dancing about and he let his head fall to the ground, and a warm liquid ran over his tongue.

"_Stop!_"


End file.
